Le Solitaire
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Soledad es casi sinónimo de soldado", en una guerra la soledad es compañera de todos... escapar a ella requiere ayuda. summary escrito por Shadow Alchemist. La Yai Ina no sabia que poner.. estaba muy emocionada para eso. La pareja sorprende.


_hey aka ando mas animosa y escribiendo mas que de costumbre..._

_se que hace mucho que prometo fics y no traigo nada... y pues el fic que estado publicando desde hace 2 años en foros dz no lo he traido, por que estaba editandolo... bueno, en fin eso lo explicare luego..._

_hoy vengo emocionada, ya que es mi primer fic narrado en primera persona, asi que no sera muy buena la narracion, pero al fin lo intente, no tienen idea de lo que me estaba muriendo de ganas de hacer uno asi y que realmente escribirlo con ese tipo de narrador me dio miedo._

_Los comentarios sobre la historia, pues los dire al final.. aver que... por mientras aqui va._

* * *

**Le Solitaire**

En esa árida zona donde los días resultaban casi interminables, que resultaba tan caliente como el infierno por el día y tan fría como un hielo por la noche. Ahí en la desolada tierra del campo de batalla nos encontrábamos nosotros, acompañados de la característica soledad que acompaña a todo soldado en una guerra. Esa inmensa soledad que se siente cuando dejas atrás a los tuyos, a tu familia, a tus amigos, tus amores; cuando debes ayudar a tus camaradas a sobrevivir y a matar, pues matar es sobrevivir y sobrevivir sólo se logra con matar al enemigo, son ellos o tu, así de sencillo.

Lo malo resulta cuando no tienes con quien desahogar tus frustraciones, descargar todo eso que se va acumulando dentro de uno, porque todos tienen que ayudar, todos están ocupados o descansando después de largas horas entre el ruido, el polvo, la violencia. No hay tiempo para nada más que afrontar lo que venga y vivir, vivir lo que se pueda, pues no se sabe cuando será nuestro turno de morir.

Así fue como coincidimos, a ambos nos abordaba ese sentimiento desolador, ambos sentíamos que nuestro lugar era otro, ambos queríamos estar en otro lugar más amable, con la gente que amamos. Así fue como el destino junto a dos almas enamoradas esa noche, una noche ocasionalmente más tibia que las anteriores, tal vez producto de las terribles explosiones en el frente.

A mi me dejaron de reserva y ella se encontraba descansando, había tenido una larga jornada, tal ves 20 horas como vigía en los escombros de los edificios, la falta de personal los había llevado a agotar a la gente que quedaba en lo que los refuerzos llegaban, pero se habían pasado con esa francotiradora, ya que ellos dependen mucho de lo que ven, y casi dormidos, no ven nada.

Tal parece que ambos habíamos decidido alejarnos un poco del campamento, no huir de la batalla, pero tampoco estar tan cerca, a menos claro que nos llamasen, pero en ese momento no nos ocupaban.

No sé lo que estaría pensando ella, pero en pleno desierto se había ido a acostar a una formación de rocas que la ocultaban de la vista de cualquiera, creo que era su lugar, el sitio donde se perdía entre descansos para estar a salvo de todo, de todos… en realidad sí, si sabia que era lo que pensaba, en alejarse de todo un momento.

Entre tanta sangre y muerte quería escapar y ver algo bello, el cielo estrellado. Era tan inmenso, tan lejano, que nos hacia sentir tan diminutos, tan insignificantes... Era como la guerra, ahí si que éramos insignificantes, si llegábamos a morir, inmediatamente mandarían a alguien a reemplazarnos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté asustándola en el acto, ella pensaba que se encontraba completamente sola.

Se puso de pie al instante y realizo el saludo militar…

—Descansa, siento haberte asustado. —Me quite el casco y me senté con ella.

—¿Me han llamado? —preguntó.

—No, descuida, descansa…

—Lo siento, es que estuve tanto tiempo de guardia que me quede sin fuerzas.

—Pues llegaste bastante lejos para no tener fuerzas. —dije con tono mas alegre.

—Las explosiones no me dejan dormir, no puedo descansar así.

—No tienes de que disculparte, yo también quería escapar un rato de tanta masacre. El ruido es bastante molesto.

Le dije y así permanecimos un rato en silencio observando el cielo… yo la extrañaba cada vez mas, a Glacier, mi prometida, tenia que vivir por ella, por quien esperaba en central mi regreso; pero ahora me hacia tanta falta su calor, su amor, su compañía…. ahora entiendo lo que un viejo instructor de la academia me dijo una vez.

"_**Es bueno que tengas un amor tan apasionado hacia una mujer… en una guerra, su recuerdo y la esperanza de volverla a ver, serán tu única compañía en esas interminables noches de soledad, ese sentimiento que es casi sinónimo de soldado".**_

—Soledad... —susurré, ella me observo algo desconcertada, creo que no esta muy segura si dije algo. —¿Estas aquí para dormir o… para escapar de la soledad? —pregunte nostálgicamente, algo raro en alguien tan animado como yo.

—Para pensar... —Me respondió sin siquiera vacilar.

—¿Puedo preguntar en que?

—Nada importante… ¿y usted? —sonrió al momento de decir esto, claro que era importante.

—Bueno… —Titubee un momento, admito que su rápida contestación me pilló por sorpresa —Me siento sólo... —fue lo primero que resolví contestarle— como sabes, tengo un amigo por aquí pero no sé si este bien, ni siquiera le he visto y tengo en central a alguien esperándome, la extraño.

Con mi sinceridad, tal parece que se animó un poco a hablar, contarme parte de lo que sentía, puesto que a mi no me contaría nada comprometedor, no había esa confianza aun.

—Yo también me siento sola… hay personas importantes para mi en este momento, pero tampoco se si se encuentren bien, quisiera protegerlos, pero en este momento no sirvo como francotiradora, no he descansado lo suficiente y cuando yo trabajo, los demás descansan y cuando descanso…

—Por ellos... ¿Te refieres a mi amigo? he notado la manera en que lo miras… —Dije perspicazmente, quería que lo confesara. Su mirada y su sorpresa no me engañan, así que poco ayuda el que me lo este negando. —Así que no soy el único que se siente solo… y que tiene a alguien por quien sobrevivir…

—Creo que todos los que estamos aquí sentimos lo mismo, estamos solos y ansiamos algo de calidez…

Volvimos a sumarnos en ese manto de silencio. Era un poco sobrecogedor. Se sentía mejor. Pero no sé si fueron sus palabras, la soledad, la ansía de calidez que mencionaba hace un momento o… No lo sé… pero no resistí las ganas de acercarme a ella a probar sus labios… ella no se resistió, respondió al beso torpemente. No duró mucho, fue un beso inocente, cálido, sé muy bien que ambos lo necesitábamos.

Después de eso, reino el silencio, técnicamente nos quedamos estáticos viéndonos fijamente a los ojos, el miedo y la extrañeza se hacia notar en su rostro. No dijimos nada mas, no me disculpe ni ella me recrimino, aun cuando sabíamos que estaba mal… no sólo por el hecho de que estábamos en medio de una guerra en la cual, distraídos de esa manera podíamos ser asesinados; no porque fuéramos militares y eso no estaba permitido, sino porque en realidad, no existía amor entre nosotros, sólo una simpatía, respeto, comprensión…

Pero obviamente no pensamos en eso en ese momento cuando de la nada e inimaginablemente volví a acercarme a ella y besarla de nuevo…

Fue uno de esos impulsos que incontenibles que a muchos les dan, pero que nunca pensé que me darían a mí, por que amo a mi prometida con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón; y creo que en ella fue igual, era absurda la idea de que quisiera besar a un hombre como yo, amigo del hombre que, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, le interesaba y peor aun, que estaba comprometido.

Sin embargo, la confusión de ella era igual a la mía, lo supe cuando rodeo sorpresivamente mi cuello con sus brazos.

La verdad era que siempre me pareció atractiva, era bonita, aun con ese uniforme, aun con… con todo, en ese momento no podía pensar, pero era una persona digna de querer, sin embargo no era Glacier. Lo note tarde cuando terminamos juntos esa chica y yo.

Se que fue igual en ella, yo no era quien ella deseaba. Y me alegro de eso, por que en sus ojos ví la desilusión de que yo no era Roy; así ella no pensaría que me había aprovechado de ella, por que ciertamente ese no fue el caso, ambos hicimos las cosas por amor, no puede negarse que nuestro acto fue producto de eso, aunque…. Ese amor no era mutuo, sino de nosotros hacia alguien mas.

Rato después, nos encontrábamos de nuevo sumidos en el silencio, observando el cielo nocturno, recordándonos lo insignificantes que somos… como había sido desde siempre, pero que notamos con mayor claridad desde que pisamos en este lugar.

—Entonces es cierto… —Dije sin pensar…

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto con timidez, aun no sabia que debía decir, como debía actuar… sinceramente, yo tampoco.

—Que soldado es casi sinónimo de soledad… —Hubo un breve silencio.

—Tiene sentido…. Eso explicaría tantas cosas… —meditó mientras abrazaba sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, tal como una niña arrepentida.

**.oOo.**

—¿Le pasa algo teniente coronel Hughes?

Me pregunta al notar mi mirada perdida en ella. Roy había sido mandado a llamar, Furey arreglaba un teléfono en recepción, Havoc y Breda estaban recibiendo un cargamento de municiones, Flamman estaba en una diligencia, así que me quede a solas con Hawkeye en lo que Roy regresaba.

—No, nada… ¿Por qué? —Me sobresalte al salir del trance y le pregunto mecanicamente aun cuando puedo ver que no le agrada mucho que la este mirando.

—Me sorprende, lleva bastante tiempo sin mostrar una foto de su hija Elyzia o de Glacier. —Me da una tabla de salvacion. Pero... Es cierto, ¿donde tengo la cabeza?

—¿Quieres verlas? En esta Elizya trae un nuevo vestido. —dije al mismo tiempo en que las sacaba de mi cartera.

—N-no, sólo preguntaba, me preocupe, es típico de usted demostrar que las ama más que a nada en este mundo. —Dijo la ahora Teniente primero Riza Hawkeye de una forma animosa, hasta cariñosa con una sonrisa. No pude evitar sacar lo que mi mente tenia en la cabeza minutos antes, así que me puse serio y expuse una parte de nuestro pasado.

—Eso es cierto. Pero…. En la guerra… soldado es casi sinónimo de soledad.

Su reaccion inicial es de panico y verguenza, pero despues de reflexionar un poco.

—Mmm... Eso tiene sentido… explicaría tantas cosas. —Bajó notablemente su tono de voz. —Pero la guerra ya paso…

—Si. Tu lo sabes, yo lo se, olvidar era lo mejor… —ella asintió un tanto triste, molesta, así que era ahora o nunca, debía poner el punto final al asunto, quedamos en que eso era algo que olvidaríamos, como si no hubiese pasado, pero hubo un punto que nunca tocamos y que era necesario aclarar. Aprovechando que estamos solos, quisiera preguntarte algo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de aquella vez, tú… pensabas que yo era otra persona, ¿no es así? Porque Glacier estuvo siempre en mis pensamientos y no me gustaría que pensaras que yo…. —me detuve… tenía que ser claro. —Nunca pretendí aprovecharme de ti, ese día…. Me sentí traicionar a Glacier, a… —No podía ser tan explicito aun sabiendo que Roy sentía algo que no quería admitir por esa chica— y a mi mismo…

—Teniente coronel, —Interrumpió. —Debo admitirle que también me sentí igual, en su momento, se que para usted yo no signifique nada, por que para usted yo era Glacier y para mi… no importa, usted lo sabe… —se detuvo un momento tal vez pensó que había hablado de mas —Me siento mejor de ver como ama tan profundamente a su esposa e hija, que lo de ese día fue como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Ese buen argumento fue reconfortante, sin embargo, lo que me preocupa es otra cosa.

—Tú también mereces amor. —Dije interrumpiendo. —De parte de él, ese es el amor que necesitas y mereces, créeme que mi amigo no es ajeno a lo que sientes, sólo falta decisión por parte de los dos. Quería decírtelo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero es difícil hablar sobre eso contigo. Debes dejar la negación.

Me miro un tanto triste y frunció un poco el ceño. Pero despues relajó su rostro.

—Gracias, teniente coronel Hughes… —dijo al tiempo que unas lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

—Nunca dudes de eso, lo mereces… y… tal vez en otra vida, en que no encontrara a Glacier y que no estuviera mi amigo, tú serias a quien buscaría, lo que mas amaría en el mundo.

Una sonrisa ilumino su lindo rostro.

* * *

Notas finales

A que no se la esperaban verdad? Lo se, un RizaXHughes es algo extraño, pero nunca pierde el espiritu Royai.

Pues de la historia, surgió un día en que leí el final de un fic que me gustaba y empecé a buscar otros más viejitos para leer. Luego comencé a jugar con las combinaciones de parejas durante mi búsqueda y cuando llegue a la que nos compete ahora, no había ninguno, así que me vi en la tarea de crearlo. Y_pues como estos dos personajes me agradan pense en que pasaria si... y !oh! sorpresa, me salio un fanfic one shot RizaXHughes. _

_PD. Agradecimiento especial a Shadow Alchemist por ayudarme con el summary, Thanks my friend._

_ok, espero sus reviews.. si quieran comentar algo o no entendieron algo... repito que es la primera vez que escribo con un narrador asi._

_ok, este fic lo termine de escribir hace una semana, el 7 de abril del 2009. Uno de los mas actuales._


End file.
